Green and Black
by packman23
Summary: A girl in Timmy's neighborhood has just received a godparent and it's interfering with Timmy's wishes. At first this seems like just an annoyance but soon it becomes more complicated, unveiling a story that goes back to Cosmo's father... and the ARCH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents which is copyright to Butch Hartman, I also do not own Amelius, Red or Kaycie, they are copyright of Kelsey Jackson (Keyoma09 on Deviantart).

**Chapter One:**

Fairy World, approximately 15000 years ago:

It was midday in Fairy World, the wind rustled the leaves gently, birds sang as they flitted about their business and a church bell clanged joyfully out across the area as the doors to the chapel burst open, spewing out numerous figures; the ring bearer and other young children, bored and uncomfortable in their suits and skirts, quickly fluttered away, unaware that the picture taking and congratulations would continue for several hours after the doors opened. The new couples parents came next, two of them attempting to make small talk as the others glared disparagingly at the family they were now a part of. Last of all came four boys, each of about twelve years of age. One of them, Asian, dressed comfortably in a formal white suit and top hat fluttered ahead of the rest, laughing as the others pulled at their collars and ruffled their hair, he flew higher, landing on a tree branch and falling about with mirth as he watched the others. Another, wiry and red haired, twisted off his tie, pulled a crimson ponytail out from under the hat he had been forced to wear and flopped down by the trunk, yawning and soaking up sunlight as he stretched out on the ground. A third simply sat, straight backed and acute, pulling a small pocket book out of his jacket he began to write, using a pen which he had poofed straight out of thin air. He flicked a hair out of his eyes, the spiked purple mess on his hair completely at odds to the rest of his attire. The final, green haired and neat in a plain white shirt, the top button undone, slouched miserably over to the other three and knelt in front of the purple haired boy and waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"Creevy. Creevy. Anyone in there," the green haired boy called to his friend, poking him in the stomach several times.

"Leave him alone," came a voice from up in the trees, the white hatted boy grinned, mimicking Creevy's actions, "the master is at work."

"Hassian..." the red haired boy groaned, "its a wedding not a comedy act."

"It's my cousin's wedding," Hassian giggled, almost toppling from the tree, "I might as well have fun. 'Sides, we're only kids once, we're young, we're foolish and we're some of the most intelligent children Fairy World has ever seen. We my dear Red Black," he said quite seriously to the other boy, "are the ARCH". He began to laugh so hard that he fell off the tree, landing straight on Creevy and the Green haired boy.

The green haired boy, Amelius Cosma, grinned lopsidedly at the other two on top of him as he pulled himself from the pile, he stood up winced as a baby from the procession let out a piercing shriek.

"Babies," he rolled his eyes, "should be a law against them."

-*-

Some fifteen thousand years later, a similar wind was blowing through the trees of Dimmsdale, Timmy Turner was playing catch on the lawn, as a moving van rolled past, Timmy didn't even notice it, just another van going to another part of town. It slowed, pulling up five houses down, across the road from the Turner establishment. Several hours later a car drew up. Three people emerged from it when it drew up behind the van. The first two people were ordinary, normal neighbors who no one would ever look at twice, the kind of neighbors whom the Turners hated, unless they were accompanied by a child or two to sap their income. Fortunately the final character settled the score, a small girl, shorter than Timmy but of about the same age, with wide, sad eyes and a quiet demeanor about her. She was adopted, and obviously so, as both the adults were thick built people with hard green eyes and brown hair. She was thin and soft featured, her eyes were a pale grey and and her hair seemed to sparkle in the light, being a light lavender colour, which blew like dandelion seeds in the wind, each strand as independent and soft as the rest of her face and carries her personality naturally.

Looking around her neighborhood, she saw a weird buck toothed boy staring at her, he looked at her indifferently, but his Father, grinning widely from ear to ear, waved whole heartedly at his new neighbors, as was the custom, before turning up his nose and drawing the curtains, as was also the custom. the girl smiled, she wished that her foster parents were like that, but they were always so busy, her foster father being a clerical worker at a franchise selling office blocks to people who worked in large corporations and her foster mother being a saleswoman representing a firm of Hoover manufacturers. She sighed, feeling her fathers hand on her shoulder, she stared sadly up at him, shrugging off his hand and trudging sadly into her house, she opened the door to what was now her room, slouching into the middle of the room and dropping down near a box, which she rummaged inside and drew out a ball. She batted it around, wishing she had someone to play with, a brother, a sister, a friend, even a dog would have been better than nothing. She sighed, throwing the ball at the wall where, weirdly, it stopped, falling directly to the floor before it hit the wall. It wobbled, deforming and glowing red, its entire form changed as it shook itself into the shape of a red haired, well groomed man. He smiled warmly, flipped his ponytail back behind his head and clearing his throat, before dropping to the floor in front of the girl.

"Kaycie Clark." he stated, she nodded, but he already knew who she was, "My name is Red Black and I will be your new fairy godparent."  
Kaycie stared at him blankly, "A fairy what-parent? Why do I need one of those?"

"Well," Red grimaced, "I don't do this kind of stuff normally, I was personally chosen by Hassian Orion of Fairy World Godparenting HQ, Yellow crown etcetera, etcetera. Apparently now that it has been five years since you apparently arrived planet, it's time for us to introduce you to our way of life, rather than just quietly spying on you."

Kaycie's head spun, "Sent me here? What do you mean? What makes me so special?"

Red laughed, "You, my dear Kaycie, are the eldest child of a somewhat powerful fairy family whose parents died roughly 1500 years ago."

"How powerful?"

"You were part of the royal family." Kaycie stopped open-mouthed, Red grinned again, "Yeah, 'cos princesses make everything better."

_Hooray for princesses, they make writing so easy. More to follow, maybe even a plot._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Fairly OddParents or Red, Amelius and Kaycie, who belong to Butch Hartman and Kelsey Jackson respectively. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

**Chapter Two:**

Fairy World, approximately 14000 years ago

It was mid spring in Fairy World as a 15 year old Creevy Clarion sat by the trunk of a large Oak tree, which was coincidently also his house, and stretched his legs out before him, he smiled, knocking one strand of wild hair out of his eyes as he opened his sketch book. He gave a deep groan as a white gloved hand slapped down on the pages, pulling the book down away from his face. The grinning visage of the ever smartly dressed Hassian Orion filled his vision. Creevy groaned again as he stood up, trying to ignore Hassian's almost constant babble.

"Quiet." he said, his tone as quiet and thoughtful as ever, "What is wrong with you?"

"Amelius... Red... Mamoria..." Hassian muttered disjointedly. Creevy smiled. Everyone knew Mamoria (nicknamed Mama) Bonny, the school papers plucky young journalist. Both Amelius and Red had fallen for her the summer before the summer before last, when they had met her at a wedding. Creevy thought it nice that the two finally had something to do other than bug him, but unfortunately it had caused several short lived arguments that always made Hassian more annoying than usual.

"Let me guess. Amelius and Red met up with Mama Bonny, tried to impress her, got into an argument and she's going to come here to bug me as well." Creevy moaned as a girl with long sea green hair rushed up to the two, shouting frustratedly at them to come and break up the waring boys.

"And on my Birthday to," Creevy groaned.

Present Day (again)

Timmy Turner was in his garden, staring intently at something with a conspicuous pink telescope. Well, when I say in his garden I actually mean several feet above his garden, hanging from the telephone wires. He was sweating, maybe this way of spying on the suspicious girl living next door wasn't that good an idea. It would be so much simpler to just go over to her house, try and make friends with her and then shout "YOU HAVE FAIRY GODPARENTS. ADMIT IT!!!". That would probably be more successful too. His own fairies, part of a large flock of vultures that had began circling him, and surprisingly not the telescope (Which he had received the previous Christmas), looked down at him, worried. Wanda couldn't believe he was doing this. About a week ago, shortly after the purple haired girl had arrived in Dimmsdale, Timmy's wishes had begun backfiring at an alarming rate. He had somehow managed to obtain a copy of Da Rules from Cosmo and, after wadding through 93'763.4 pages of meaningless dedications, acknowledgments and pointless rules, had finally found out that a Fairy's magic can backfire for only three reasons. One, they have no wand to stabalise the magic receptors in their brain, Two, there is a more powerful fairy also granting wishes nearby or Three, they are in fact a garden Gnome. Timmy, after locating the three wands and smacking them a few times with a shovel to see if they broke, concluded that it must be the fault of a new fairy in town. He decided that AJ had too good a life, Chester was too happy-go-lucky to ever be a miserable child and Tootie was too much of blabber mouth to keep it a secret. He had concluded it must be the new girl, Kaycie Clark, and had set out on a mission to bring peace back to his wishing by getting rid of her fairies. He grinned maliciously, a trait he had perfected by watching his Dad fight the Dinkleburgs, watching as the girl stepped out into her own garden, holding a dark red ball. She looked up at the boy hanging above.

"What are you doing up there? Do you need some help?" Timmy scrabbled, lost his balance and fell, shocked. He had expected one of his Fairies to stop him but unfortunately Wanda was currently trying to stop Poof from eating a bug and Cosmo had for some reason flown down to the red ball and was staring at it curiously. Consequently Timmy landed painfully on the fence, before falling off and being crushed by a rather belated trampoline.

When Timmy finally woke up he found himself surrounded by four fairies, three of them he recognised, his brainless Godfather, his nagging Elvis haired godmother and his small spherical godbrother, but one he did not. This new fairy was smiling cheerily down at him, a red ponytail slung over the shoulder of his black suit, he stroked his goatee curiously and held out a hand, helping Timmy up. Cosmo gave one of his stupid lopsided grins and introduced Timmy to the fairy.

"Timmy! I'd like you to meet my Uncle Red. He's my Godfather." Cosmo broke into laughter, obviously finding it funny that his godson was meeting his godfather. "Uncle Red, you remember Timmy. You know, Timmy, the one hanging from the telephone wires. Happened two minutes ago. We were all there. Ah good times. Gooooooooood Tiiiiiiiimes."

Timmy interrupted, not particularly caring about the new fairies life history, which was surely what Cosmo was about to begin. "Okay, so what are you doing here?" he said to Red, before turning to Kaycie "And who's short, bright and weirdly coloured."

Red straightened up, turning to Wanda, "I thought you showed him the video (NB: read 'The Royal Godchild') Kaycie Clark, or Kaycie Twinklespark, as she is better known is the oldest child, but not the inheritor of the Fairy World Royal Family, whom, after her parents demise, was placed on earth to keep anarchists from using her to control the throne." Timmy held up a hand to stop him.

"But if she were the oldest then shouldn't she inherit.

"Do you have no idea how monarchy works, males always inherit first, no matter how petty or ineffective they may be, and Kaycie has a six year old brother, Griffry Twinklespark. I think he's currently living in a boarding school in Northern Scotland, where we've placed him as son of the head teacher." Red took a deep breath, not because he needed to breath, but simply because it felt so refreshing. "If anything Mr Turner, you should feel privileged, rather than angry, to have such a famous fairy disguised as a human in your street. It's like Harry Potter were living next door to you."

"Who's Harry Potter."

"Long story. Okay then, let's just say it's like Chip Skylark were your neighbor Timmy. So instead of complaining, why not just sit back and enjoy the long, long ride that is the rest of your life." Red smiled at Timmy despite the latter's steely expression.

"Okay," Kaycie groaned, "if using magic twenty four seven means that much to you. I guess we can limit our magic using to once a day." She turned to Red, "But you still have to teach me how to fly."

Timmy, watching as Red and Kaycie discussed, with growing volume, the pros and cons of flight and of teaching it to someone in a human town, decided that it was best if he just left. Calling to Wanda and Poof, and dragging Cosmo behind him, he left quietly through a gap in the garden fence. Once safely back in his room, Timmy flopped onto his bed, trying to ignore Wanda's nagging.

"That was really mean Timmy. That poor Kaycie Clark has only been here for a week at most and all ready she's limited to a single wish a day. I mean, what's her wishing ever done to you?"

"Blown him up twice, set a pack of rabid chipmunks on him, turn him into a slice of delicious Parmesan cheese..." Cosmo began listing and Timmy looked at his feet, genuinely sorry.

"I know Wanda, I should have been nicer, maybe I should even apologise. Having four fairies on the same street can't be that bad right. Hey, it might even be fun." He grinned rushing down the stairs and off in the direction of Kaycie's house, "Heck, what could possibly go wrong?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own Fairly OddParents or even many of the OCs. No characters are myself in a cunning disguise (any Mary Sues are unintentional), as I find putting yourself in a fanfic very unimaginative.

Notes: Any criticism, please tell me what you have trouble with and I will try to help.

**Chapter Three**

_Fairy World, the floating Council Building,_ _Private meeting room:_

The Anti-Fairy drummed his fingers irritably on the table in front of him as he waited for the people who had called him here to arrive. His name was Anti-Cosmo, and he was the head of the Anti-Fairy world council. He looked around him, glaring at the people around him with disdain. On his direct left was an incredibly heavily built creature, small missiles and cartridges literally hung off him and he rested uneasily in his seat, twirling his wand nervously in his hand, not that he could use magic in this building, no one could, but it was a comforting thought. He was Anti-Cupid, the fairy of hatred. Anti-Mike, taller than any other Fairy anyone had ever seen and with no noticeable wings, clutched something far more substantial, a weird looking ray-gun. He wore a corked hat and lab coat, and his skin was more wrinkled than any of the blue creatures around him. He grinned infuriatingly at Anti-Cosmo, safe in the knowledge that he was quite possibly the only Anti creature alive who was more intelligent than the man. On his right Anti-Binky gave a menacing laugh, his ruthless disposition quiet unlike his counterparts nervous quietness. The final member of the council growled from his seat as he struggled to get out of the straps of his straight jacket, a strand of wild hair fell over one eye and he snapped his pointed teeth wickedly. He was Anti-Rudrick, a member of the Anti-Royal family, and there not because of his intelligence, but simply due to a complete and utter hatred of everything, a skill which many Anti-Fairies prided themselves on, but not exactly good for dinner parties. Anti-Cosmo grinned as the five people he had been waiting for filed in. Scorpio Capricorn, wrapped in a Blue Cloak and with a book of Da Rules tucked under his arm took his seat first, a blur of movement as he rushed through the door and perched awkwardly on his chair as if not used to it. Then came Wakefield Claus, the loud clicking of his metal soled shoes breaking against the floor, he sat, sorting his papers quickly and staring intently at his opposite, Anti-Cosmo, who felt himself begin to sweat, those eyes were completely unblinking. Luxemba Farfly and Vato Volitaire entered together, angry at the intrusion of the Anti-Fairies into their home. Volitaire took the seat on the right Claus, everyone around him complaining loudly as the electricity that constantly hung around him shocked them all, while Luxemba, phone constantly in hand, took up the seat on Claus' left, trying her best to seem gracious as she forced a smile in the direction of Anti-Cupid, a futile effort due to the cloaks which obscured the councils faces. Finally came Hamlet Green, slowly walking in and closing the door, the dull metal eye piece which was all that was visible of his face through his cloak targeting Anti-Mike as he sat. The head of Fairy World Security couldn't be to careful.

Anti-Cosmo took another sip of tea "Finally," he drawled, "now we can get down to business."

"Waiting were you?" Luxemba commented, "Well at least you didn't have to bore yourself with our monotonous voices."

Wakefield Claus groaned, "You wished to discuss the new permanent residence of Princess Kaycie Twinklespark the ridiculously named, Daughter of the Crown, Duchess of Hamlin and," he cast his eyes towards Capricorn, "Supreme Kage of the Pikarachu district."

Anti-Mike rolled his eyes, "Titles of such importance for the one who neither fly nor cast simple magic. You fairies disgust me."

Vato sparked, everyone around him moaning as a shock caused through their chairs.

"May I remind you why you carry zat gun," Vato sneered, " 'ow can you call 'er von who iz incapable of magic, when you yourzelv 'ave none."

Anti-Mike glared at Vato, the Anti-Fairy side of the table burst into jeering and, with a shout of "Shut it, Half breed!", Anti-Cupid threw a particularly large grenade, which bounced harmlessly of the arm of Vato, before being defused by magic.

Once everyone had settled down, Wakefield continued, "We do not see how you can possibly have qualms about a frankly powerless fairy child who cannot even perform simple magic being permitted to live near a selfish human child with two D level fairies and a C level fairy baby."

"It is not against any rules." Scorpio said, his words stumbling over one another like a bullet train with tied shoelaces.

"And, it does not breach your security," Hamlet Green noted, literally taking a minute to make this observation.

"That is not what troubles us," Anti-Cosmo grinned, "What is, however, troubling is the fairy you have placed to protect you. Red Black is a class A fairy and an ex member of the A R C H. I wish him to be removed instantly, as do my council."

"I will destroy you," Anti-Rudrick stared at Anti-Cosmo, who once again began to sweat.

"Yes, well..." Anti-Cosmo tried to ignore the menacing presence of the older fairy.

Luxemba raised her eyebrows, "Why would you care about the ARCH?"

Anti-Cosmo grinned, "That, my dear lady, is where the Anti-Fairies begin."

-*-

Fairy World approximately 12500 years ago

Summer, the Church doors opened once more as a beautiful fairy women, Mamoria Bonny, stepped out of the car which had driven up, her emerald hair slapping the chauffeur in the face as she took her fathers hand, and began to walk down the aisle. A young man, green haired with a goatee and a small pair of glasses, waited for her at the altar, smiling cheerily at her. Her father, Casper, groaned. To him she had married beneath her, some clever little man with no public status, unlike the Bonnys, a famous naval family, nicknamed the masters of the Ocean, or the Bring Back Bonnys (due to their reputation at treasure hunting). He stared down his monocle at his soon to be son in law, as did practically everyone whom he had invited.

Amelius' guests were far more varied, whether it was Hassian Orion, wearing his signature White top hat and suit as he played with the children of the gathering, a pseudo-uncle who even the most pompous Bonny kids seemed to get on with, or Creevy Clarion, bored to death and writing compulsively in a large book, which contained almost every thought that ever popped into his head, and several nice metaphors for boredom. Even young Jorgen Von Strangle, just 2'109 years old and a fan of both Hassian and Mamoria, landing him an honorary place in the ARCH, was sat there, fiddling uncomfortably with the self tightening collar which his little sister had wished up for a prank, and going rather blue in the face.

Red smiled warmly from behind Amelius, his smile growing wider still as he saw Mamoria approach.

"Hey Mama. Mama Bonny." he said, as if surprised to see her at her own wedding, "Ready to become Mama Cosma." Mamoria grinned back at him, he looked surprisingly like Amelius today, if it weren't for the red ponytail, the absence of glasses and being slightly taller, they could be the same person. She had always liked Red, he was more laid back than Ammy (Her nickname for Amelius) and was always really funny. She had half expected him to ask her to marry him, but in the end Amelius had got there first. It seemed that Red must have gotten over her.

-*-

Three hours later they all exited the church, Hassian was laughing his head off at Amelius and Mama's middle names, Muffet and Georgia (which he noted was actually a boy's name). He had to bite his tongue while the photos were being taken, before rejoining Creevy and going to greet the happy couple, to rub it in.

"Nice one!" He shouted high fiveing Amelius and putting him in a headlock. "Good t' see you found someone who isn't some creepy outcast like us."

"Hey. HEY!" shouted Amelius, trying to pull Hassian off, "find someone else to jump all over. You might damage my brain."

"Your brain, eh? Need to scoop that thing out, check it for signs of life." Hassian burst into laughter, Amelius grinned, he was going to have to invite Hassian over for dinner some time.

"How is council work?" he asked.

Hassian rolled his eyes, "All work, no play, managing dull old godparent program. Whole thing needs rebuffing, only old women actually do it, and it's the parents of the child that pay them, how are we going to do good making spoiled brats lives even better?"

Creevy groaned shook Amelius' hand and passed Mamoria something, "Congratulations, you're married. Thinking of writing a book about it." He smiled, the first time Mamoria had ever seen him do that. "Marriage, it's special. Don't loose it." He whistled as he walked away and Mamoria looked down at the book. It was entitled, _Stormy Seas, a guide for coping with humans by Creevy Clarion_. Mamoria smiled, this was the only extra copy of this book that Creevy had ever made, its observations were apparantly being used in the new godchild program and the study of Humanology. Half of it was empty, ready to be written in by the two as they saw fit. Creevy returned to pile numerous other books onto Amelius, before disappearing into the crowd to rejoin his own wife and baby son (that's right he did get married). Amelius smiled as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"So there you are Red," he said spinning round. But what he saw was not Red, it was in fact green. A large Green cloaked figure towered over him. For humans, meeting a large cloaked figure in the street was an incredibly weird thing to see, but for Fairies it was just like meeting a politician, a fate worse than death.

"Amelius Cosma?"

"Yes." Amelius almost slapped himself, clearly this was a rhetorical question.

The man led Amelius and his wife away from the crowd, unnoticed by anyone, save the three friends of the groom. When Green Cloak thought that they were away from the others he breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Amelius and spoke, "You Amelius Cosma have,along with the rest of your group the, err, ARCH are well established as some of Fairy Worlds brightest individuals. You are somewhat of an inventor, correct?"

"Yes." Amelius mentally slapped himself again.

"We are willing to offer you a very large amount of funding for all of your inventions if you first complete a task for us, the military."

Amelius thought about it for a long time, before eventually accepting.

"Good." Green Cloak smiled, "We wish you to build us a battle suit, for our on going war against that most heinous of species, the Pixies."

"And?"

"We want a suit incorporating the exact opposite DNA to a specific fairy, when worn this suit will bond to the fairy, making sed fairy invincible to any original weakness until removed."

"But, that's insane, tha... tha..." Amelius trailed off.

"You have exactly ten years (fairy calender 1 fairy year= 300 human years.) to complete this."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Fairly Odd Parents, Kaycie, Red an__d Amelius. They are owned by Butch Hartman and Kelsey Jackson._

**Chapter Four**

_Fairy World approximately 12000 years ago_

Amelius paced the floor of his not-so-secret underground lab. Upstairs he could here his wife tending to their baby, not to mention his three friends. He frowned slightly as he thought about it, you'd think that one of Fairy Worlds greastest scientist would be able to create an exact polar opposite of his own DNA in 500 years, but no. He had lost his life, spending years on some stupid experiment (which would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams). He had missed his first few fairy anniversaries and even his own son's birth. He was a deadbeat, he'd tried everything, Advanced DNA reconstruction, High velocity disassembilate technology, turning the batteries round, shouting at it.

"Watch'a doin', Uncle Amelius." a voice said from behind him, Amelius turned, seeing a little boy standing behind him, he had wild purple hair and a face like a rather optimistic fish that just happened to be inflicted by a particularly nasty tooth ache. The spitting image of his father at that age, Andromedan Clarion walked up to Amelius, ignoring his 'uncle's' grumpy mood, as he peered passed him at the puddle which, until moments ago, had been a perfectly molded skin suit the shape of Amelius. Amelius rolled his eyes, amazed at how much like the boy's father he must be acting.

"Why are you down here, Andy."

"Watchin' ya'." Andromedan grinned. He stared at the puddle, "what's 'at?"

Amelius smiled wryly, "It's just an experiment. An experiment gone wrong, errr, you'd better put on some goggles." Andy ignored him, gazing curiously at Amelius, before returning his gaze to the goo. Amelius tensed as he heard a clatter behind him, spinning round to find his own his tired, bothered eyes resting on the face of his disinterested childhood friend, Creevey gave a weak smile.

"Your wife," he muttered, "dying hair."

"Dying hair?" Amelius groaned groggily, "Whose? Let me guess, Reds."

"No you muppet," replied his tall (by fairy standards), red haired friend, as he stepped through the door, "her own. Magic Blue 53."

"GAAAH!" Amelius screamed, as his friend placed a gaudy coloured blue bottle on the table. "WHAT ON EARTH DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?" Creevey watched with quiet disdain as the scientist picked up the bottle, spinning on his heels in a fit of sleep-deprived anger, and threw it at the wall. It shattered, its contents spraying over the room.

As if on cue, a shout of pure terror rang out from the upstairs room, Hassian obviously did not agree with Mamoria's taste in fashion. Red and Amelius turned to the door and disappeared in a flurry of movement. Creevey stared at his son, "Andromedan," he muttered as he shuffled out the door "come along, your mother is waiting."

Andromedan stayed seated, watching the dye as it made contact with the slop on the ground, it began to bubble, fizz and pop as a shape formed inside of it. Andromedan edged closer, and the mixture exploded.

... Present day ...

Timmy had tried to be friends with Kaycie, honestly, truly he had, but it was difficult. He had never in all his life expected that two people could be so different. Despite the fact that they were currently standing in adjoining gardens, within thirty meters of each other, being constantly nagged by Wanda, there was very little interaction between them. He was playing a game of catch with Cosmo, whereas she was completely oblivious to such things, just sitting there having a tea party with herself. Timmy rolled his eyes, _girls_, he would never understand them, all that need for massive groups of friends. He had gone his whole life with only four and he was no less off for it. He glared over at her and she glared back. She fluffed her hair and turned back to her imaginary food. That was another thing that Timmy didn't need, imagination. He had magic. He had fairies. What would he possibly need that he couldn't wish for? Except for money. Or power. Or Trixie Tang. But still, what else could he ask for.

"Aww. Stupid fairies." Timmy moaned, "Wish I had a genie."

Wanda had been trying for days to get the two to settle their differences but nothing seemed to work. She had tried nagging,moaning, complaining, scolding, going on and on, everything she usually used on Cosmo, but she just couldn't get them to agree on anything. She cradled Poof under her arm as she got ready to unleash another ear crinkling barrage, they would cave in eventually and actually be friends. No one could hold out against her ultranag. No one.

Red sighed. This animosity was pointless. Just because they had both wanted to wished for Chip Skylark to appear to give them a personal concert at exactly the same time. Timmy's three fairies had managed to get his pants and shirt and Red, well it didn't really bear thinking about. The sight of a teen singing sensation running around the neighborhood in nothing but his underpants had made him violently sick, he couldn't stand someone in the room looking hotter than him. He turned away, it had taken a long time, but, despite their obvious hatred for each other, he was sure that the two children had made some sort of connection, found some common ground. Maybe now they could both use Timmy's godparents. He would like that. No more "yes Ms princess" or "no Ms princess". He was a fairy for goodness sake, not some stupid bearskin-hat-wearing palace guard. A groan pressed its way through his lips as he watched his charge play. How could anyone possibly imagine that such a girl was related to the fairy royal family, he was sure that he would have gotten on much better with some loud mouthed, buck toothed, moron rather than a quietly annoying little-moaning-girl. Kaycie turned to him.

"How you doing over there Red, you look kinda lonely on your own," Kaycie smiled.

"Oh fine, fine," Red replied, "I'm absolutely definitely not considering getting reposted somewhere warmer, with better looking people, and more time to sleep. Ahhhh. Wonderful, wonderful sleep."

"Ooookay." Kaycie murmured, as she stared at him in confusion.

Red turned his attention back to Cosmo, and somewhere, in the depths of his mind, something clicked.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: If you still think I own FOP, Kaycie, Red or Amelius then you obviously haven't been reading these._

**Chapter Five**

_Fairy World 12000 years ago_

The monster stirred, its eyes opened and it looked around the room, or rather the small cell it found itself in. It lifted itself onto its hands and knees and glared up at the figures in lab coats standing over it, as it brushed a strand of dyed hair out of the way of its green eyes.

"What in the name of Mary Shelley is that thing?" Red asked.

"I have absolutely no idea." Hassian boomed. The entire group turned to look at Amelius, who shuffled uncomfortably.

"Well... errm... it appears that the failed attempt of the Upside-Down Fairy defense suit, which I created using the Deorsumometer..."

"That's over there!" Andromedan piped up.

"Err... yes, thank you Andy. Well it seems that the mixture created by the machine was effected when it was mixed with the hairdye..."

"Ah," Creevey mused, "blue, the true colour of evil."

"Excuse me," Red moaned, "Amelius is trying to talk."

"Thank you Red. Well, it turns out this is the final ingredient necessary to create..."

The Blue skinned creature suddenly regained composure and jumped to his feet and began to rattle his cage. Amelius groaned as he felt himself being interrupted again.

"Wha' is t'is?" the manic creature roared, "I ain't done it! It weren't me!"

"Astounding," Amelius mused, "you seem to have absolutely no verbal capability whatsoever. I am Amelius. Do you have a name?"

"I, I is Anti Amelius." The man grinned, showing pointed teeth, before slamming repeatedly into the cage door, "What kinda guy keeps a cage in there house anyways?"

Amelius smiled to himself and signaled Red, who picked up a scanner and set to work scanning the creature for genetic defaults. By this time both Hassian and Mama had become both bored and confused, and so decided that it was probably time to go back upstairs, and Creevey knew that his wife would be getting worried, and decided it was probably best to return to the car. As he closed the basement door behind him, he pushed Andy's hair out of his eyes, his wife would go spare if Andy came home looking like he'd been in an explosion (even if he had). As he wiped the dust off his son's face, he noticed something that he thought peculiar.

"Mamoria," he began turning to Mama Cosma, "Does Andromedan normally have blue eyes and a patch of dry blue skin on the upper right side of his face?"

"No." Mama said, staring at the man as if he were insane. She came over to look at the boy, handing baby Cosmo over to Hassian, who sat back, curiously wondering how he was supposed to hold this thing when it kept going upsidedown, before handing it over to young Jorgen VonStrangle, who always seemed to be somewhere in the Cosma household.

Mama crouched down near Andy, whose eyes were blurry and out of focus, his skin was indeed blotched with blue and his tongue appeared to have become forked. He was unconscious, obviously from the explosion he had been hit by, yet he was still standing and moving coherently on command. This was the upside down fairy suit, an Anti-self built into Andy's very DNA.

"What on earth happened to you?" Mama pondered.

... _present_ _day_ ...

The Anti-fairies muttered to one another as they returned to The Crypt, Fairy World's largest graveyard and the only known gate to Anti-Fairyworld (there were several secret ones, but no one knew about those so they didn't use them). They were all furious about their loss at the conference and couldn't wait to return to Thirteen (the capital of Anti-Fairy World) to take this frustration out on their friends and neighbors. Anti Cosmo took out his wand and pressed the call button. He flipped the star top open and was met by a barrage of noise.

"FATHER!" Foop screamed as the image burst into life, "FATHER! WHY DID YOU NOT ALLOW ME TO COME WITH YOU TO THE CONFRENCE? I DESERVE IT! I'M TWICE AS EVIL AS ANTI-RUDRICK AND AT LEAST DOUBLE AS CLEVER AS ANTI-MIKE!"

"Plus he's jus' darlin'. Look'it isn' 'e cute." Anti-Cosmo smiled slightly as he heard the loud, unintelligent voice of his wife. Always a reassuring thing to hear after a long hard stint working with the people he hated. Foop pouted at this remark, and the Anti-fairy council let out a joint "ahh". Anti-Cupid patted Anti-Cosmo on the back in what was supposed to be a friendly way, but actually sent him spinning into one of the headstones.

As the five drew closer to the dark, foreboding rift that sliced Fairy World open, they noticed something was off. The detachment of fairies which usually guarded the rift at all times was gone and in their place stood three figures in long, jet black cloaks. The first was indistinguishable, apart from the fact they were unbelievably rotund and lumpy, the second wore a white mask over his face which covered any hope there may have been of glimpsing his face. The final one was taller than either, and sat on one of the larger headstones, giving the impression that he was some sort of gargoyle, come to snatch the body from its tomb. One and Three were both fairies, and the blue creatures had no idea who either was, but Two was an Anti-fairy, Anti-Juandissimo, Anti-fairy Worlds most renowned, albeit reclusive and despondent, outlaw.

"Where are the guards?" Anti-Mike questioned.

"All took coffee breaks," One replied, "At the same time. In a dumpster. On Mars."

"Well, can't say I'm too disappointed," Anti-Cupid grinned.

"You got beaten pretty badly at those conferences on Floating Council Island (the most imaginative name on earth)," Three grinned, "doesn't that get your goat. Pretty mad aren't you?"

"You bet!" roared Anti-Binky, "And we got plansss. Firssst we're gonna write a ssstrongly worded letter to the council. Then we're gonna ssstart our own Anti Godparent program."

"Yeah," Anti-Cupid echoed, "we go to little brats and make there life a living hell until the Fairies let us have power."

"That's it?" Three groaned, raising his eyebrows under his cloak.

"Well," Anti-Mike complained, "That letter is pretty strongly worded."

"You see this switch," Three pointed at a giant switch floating randomly in mid air. The others nodded. "This is the switch that controls the safety protocols on the whole of Anti-Fairyworld. In other words it allows free passage of the entire species out of Anti-Fairyworld and into Fairyworld, to, oh I don't know, get some revenge." Anti-Mike grinned evilly, upholstering his gun. Anti-Cupid and Anti-Binky whooped and High-fived. Anti- Rudrick struggled in his straight jacket, slobbering as he considered ripping off the head of his cowardly, Wiccan loving counterpart.

Three smirked under his cloak, "Of course, it's unusable by anyone with 'Blue' DNA, so none of you can use it. That's why young Garovaki is here," he motioned to One, who threw off their cloak, revealing that they were in fact not as fat as they appeared and were actually wearing a large amount of picks and barrels which were strapped all over him, or rather her. She brushed a long blue hair out of her eye, and unstrapped the utility covered jacket that she wore around her. Straitening up to her full height, she pulled a small wand, literally no more than a yellow star with two small prongs on the end, out of her pocket and waltzed up to the switch, which suddenly began to buzz as scanners and defenses, which Garovaki easily disabled with just one burst from her wand.

"Easy," she grinned, reaching over to the switch and pulling it, her face lighting up even more as the rift in the sky burst open, lights beaming out of it as the rift became substantial, ohhs and ahhs being heard as they became able to see a blackened metal gate, surrounded by screeching skulls and flaming pits.

"So," Anti-Mike drawled, "it begins."

A figure flew out from the gates of Fairy World, bowling the Anti-Fairies over and and knocking him into the dust. This figure wore, ripped jeans and a large jacket. A backwards cap and a bandanna graced his head. Two gold medallions hung around his neck, one with a large cuckoo clock on the end and the other had the letters "AAOAF" written on it. He smiled, his green eyes staring down at his son, Anti-Cosmo.

"What up, kids? It is me. Anti-Amelius the Original Anti-Fairy. No auto... thin's." He smiled, taking in the bewildered gazes of the Anti-Fairies, before turning back and staring wide eyed at the hoard approaching behind him. "Uh oh." he said as he, and the council members, were sucked into a whirling vortex of chaos that they were compelled to join.

Anti-Juandissimo looked around the now deserted graveyard as screams began to echo down from the rest of Fairy World.

"Well this sucks," he complained.

"Patience brother," Three soothed, "soon all that we deserve shall be ours. Our enemies layed at our feet, Fairy World, Anti-fairy World, Earth, the last members of the Fairy World royal family and, most importantly," his face split into the widest grin imaginable, which could be seen even from under his cloak, "Cosmo Cosma."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Butch Hartman owns everything (except for Kaycie, Red and Amelius who belong to Kaycie Jackson)

**Chapter Six**

_Fairy World 12000 years ago_

Jorgen stretched in his chair and put his feet on th table, idly watching Baby Cosmo as he crawled along the bottom of the table. Despite his bulging muscles and godlike complexion Jorgen was also a dab hand at housework, and had the life ambition of becoming Fairy World chief of police, settling down with a nice family, and beating up idiots for sport and/or pleasure. That was the reason he liked hanging around the Cosma household, there was just the right mix of insanity and family in the air. Although everything had its downside.

"You're not doing it right. The baby's not supposed to be on the table. What do you think you're doing anyway, it's not even your baby. When I was young people kept there hands off other people's babies..."

Jorgen sighed as the wizened old dingbat otherwise known as Lord Casper Bonny blathered on about 'life in the old day'. It wasn't just that the man hated everyone else who set foot in his daughters house (or at least the half of it that he lived in), it was that he showed absolutely no discretion about it. His sea-faring days where over and, by extension, he believed that everyone should feel as rotten about life as he did.

"Von Strangle aren't ya?" Casper moaned, forgetting that he had asked the exact same question some ten minutes ago, "lousy musclebound freaks the lot o' ya. If ya wan' Cosma 'es down in 'is basement."

"Errrm, okay. Thanks." Jorgen picked up Baby Cosmo and carried him out of the room, just as Casper started to bombard Hassian with another astounding tale of heroism and bravery the likes of which had been heard many, many times before.

As Jorgen loped out of the room, he found himself passing the basement. Its doors were open and there where lights coming from it. When he peered down through the darkness he could see the two figures, the ponderous, calculating stance of the scientist and the tall, handsome figure of the actor. Jorgen rolled his eyes, they'd been down there for a month, he had no idea what those two where doing (and he was probably the only person in the house who hadn't). Probably something lame, like inventing a new perfume for dogs. The smell of sour milk and eggs caught his nostrils, nope, definitely not a new perfume.

... ...

Down in the basement, Amelius wretched and gagged as he forced down another bite of Mama's shoddy inedible cooking. It wasn't that he didn't like the taste of sour milk and eggs, it was just that Mama had no idea how to prepare them. She always used fresh eggs and cooked for too long. Red raised one eyebrow as he watched his friend, Amelius was smart but, like all of Red's friends, he was really weird. Amelius washed out his mouth and turned to Andromedan, who sat on the table, wide eyed and looking more fish-like than ever, which was certainly not helped by the water his patches of blue skin seemed to be exuding after he had been X rayed. Red picked up the X-ray.

"Those patches go right down into his bones," Red mused, "and the blue eye's actually really creepy."

"They're growing," Amelius said, taking a set of pills out of a draw and pouring them, along with numerous medicines, into Andromedan's mouth, "that should stop it, and cure any cancers you could ever possibly suffer." Red blinked, Amelius certainly was acting calm, considering the circumstances.

"Now," Amelius muttered to himself," maybe my Anti-self has something to tell us about this." He pressed the button to the creatures cage, and his mouth fell open as he saw what lay inside. The cage was empty, the bars twisted and all the food gone, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the Deorsumometer in the lab either. In fact, there was only one thing left in the entire cage, a small white cylinder. Amelius gulped as a shadow fell over the sun, a writhing mass of winged blue demons, descending at a ridiculous pace towards Fairy World. Red let out a groan as he noticed a ticking noise coming from the cylinder. He could understand that Anti-Amelius was annoyed, but this was a bit extreme.

From, outside the building, Anti-Amelius grinned as the entire building exploded.

...Present day...

Kaycie was sitting on her bed when it happened, there was a clap of thunder as Red poofed into her room. He looked more afraid than she had ever seen him before, and his face was, well, red. He threw himself at Kaycie, cringing slightly as the bed fell over and she was dumped onto the floor.

"Kaycie," he shouted, "The Anti-Fairies have escaped. They're swarming Fairy World, attacking everything they see. We have to warn Timmy Turner."

"Timmy?" Kaycie rolled her eyes, "Why do you need _that _jerk."

"Kaycie, Kaycie, Kaycie. Timmy is the Chosen One, the great protector of our kind and the human who has defeated the murderers of King Lilithantain many a time."

"Wait, what?" Kaycie gasped as she heard Red mention a King. Red sighed.

"Oh boy, I shouldn't have said that," Red muttered, "King Lilithantain was your father, the one who died. Well, errm, I did have a video but... errm, it's kind of hard to explain. I believe that an Anti-creature by the name of Anti-Mike was responsible for their deaths and..." he trailed off as a determined expression fell across Kaycie's face.

"Red," Kaycie growled, "we need to find that Anti-Fairy."

"But, shouldn't we tell Timmy?" Red realised the answer to his question when he saw Kaycie's dark expression, he gave a small smile and raised his wand, carving a portal in the wall, to avoid any adverse effects that poofing a child into a swarm of Anti-Fairies. He motioned to Kaycie, and she followed him in to the swirling vortex. After they walked for a while, she began to ask questions.

"Sooo, Red, who was this Anti-Mike who you said killed my parents?"

"Well, Kaycie, the Anti-Fairies where created by a machine which you're far too stupid to understand, and some blue dye. After a few months of imprisonment, the first of the Anti-Fairies escaped and took the machine with him. Anti-Mike was a product of it, I believe someone passed a humans used tissue through the machine. As a result Mike is completely symbiotic, gaining magic by sapping it from others and killing them."

Kaycie looked around at the 'walls' which were gradually turning from a bright orange, to a deep red.

"You know Kaycie," Red smiled, "the council didn't even bother to change your hair colour when you left Fairy World. Just goes to show you, huh." Kaycie stared at him, wondering where he was going with this.

"And it may also interest you to note, the box that the Anti-Fairy was in could only be opened from the outside. Meaning that someone must have opened it on purpose, and by extension inadvertently murdered your parents."

"But who would do something like that?" Kaycie asked.

"Someone who was always in the creators shadow. Someone whose parents died when he was young and was jealous of the creators good life. Someone who loved the same woman. Someone who tried so hard to be recognized and ended up getting nothing. Someone, like, me." Kaycie gasped as she heard the flapping of dozens of bat wings. Red laughed as a long black cloak appeared on him and the lights went out.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Garavaki, will you please stop trying to steal my keys."

"Sorry."

"And so you should be. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: OK. I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or Kaycie, Red or Amelius (although I have interpreted their characters.

**Chapter Seven:**

Fairy World 12000 years ago

Amelius spluttered, pulling himself out of the wreckage of his home and looking around to see if any of his family was OK. It took him a couple of moments to realise that he was completely surrounded by blue cloaked fairies, who seemed to be fighting off the swathes of blue winged beasts with an odd gun that seemed to resemble a large spiky muffin connected to a hollow tube. One of the figures, muscular and white haired with a large mustache, turned to survey the wreckage, he snarled as he noticed Amelius standing there.

"YOU!" Gordon VonStrangle snapped, "YOU DID THIS!I'm not really sure how you did this or why, seein' how my son always seemed t' like you. BUT STILL!" Amelius gulped, staring up at the man and looking around quickly, he saw his friends and family pulling themselves out of the rubble. He grabbed Red, urgently pulling him to his feet as the fairy world police force began to close in on him.

"Red," he pleaded, "I'm about to do something unbelievably stupid. But, it should save you all, whatever happens, look after Cosmo, remember he's my son, and have a good life."

He then pulled up Mamoria and little Cosmo, embracing both tightly, before turning to Gordon.

"You're under arrest Mr Cosma! You don't have any tricks that can stop me!" Gordon said as he moved towards the scientist. Andromedan whimpered, struggling to extract himself from the rubble, while his father, unhelpfully commented that his mother would go berserk if Andromedan returned home looking like that.

"Oh really now," Amelius said, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a used tissue, something he had kept from the time when Mama had tried to find him a Godchild, and a vial of blue dyed liquid, "Don't be so vain." He let go of the vial, dropping it's contents onto the tissue and watching as the material tore itself to shreds. Gordon covered his face as Amelius pushed past him and rushed out into the street. A cackling filled the air, as Anti-Mike pulled himself from the tissue and breathed in. He turned to Gordon, sneering cockily at the huge, rather angry fairy.

"G'day," he grinned, "Name's Anti-Mike. Always thought it was good for someone to know the name of the man who's gonna kill them."

"Get back demon," Gordon said turning away, "my quarrels with Amelius Cosma. He's your creator and thus responsible for any crimes you commit." He turned to leave, before finding his way blocked by a small, purple haired boy.

"Out of the way boy," Anti-Mike growled, "I'm going to show that knucklehead," he indicated Gordon, "just whose gonna catch, and kill, that Amelius guy."

"NO!" Andromedan shrieked, "YOU CAN'T HURT UNCLE AMELIUS!"

Anti-Mike growled, "So how you gonna stop us, kid?"

Andromedan screamed, his skin turning from blue to white at an alarming rate. Red grinned to himself, this kid was no match for Gordon VonStrangle. His plan had worked, and soon Amelius would be locked up for good, and everyone would see who the true genius was. Amelius had stolen his girl, his spotlight, and even his family, ever since he was one hundred years old, he had had to share a house, a life with that infuriating, difficult man and this was his revenge, a life in jail or exile would serve Amelius right. He turned back to Andromedan, whose mouth was filling with sparks, that was slightly unnerving. The child suddenly exploded, rocketing himself into the side of the nearest house, which collapsed, and firing a beam directly at Gordon, Anti-Mike and Red, who all managed to dodge, the latter finding his ponytail singed off as he jumped to one side of the blue and purple beam. He turned to see a score of Anti-creatures (mostly duplicates) being hit by the blast, which passed right through them. The first to be hit, one of the Anti-Creeveys straightened up, grinning from ear to ear as he inspected himself, before stopping, flickering slightly, and melting into a pile of goo.

Red let out an audible moan, causing Mamoria to stare at him. Clearing his throat, he put on the best concerned yet calm act he could muster (the same act he would use millennia later, to convince Timmy of his friendliness) and put one arm around her.

"Don't worry," he said as she buried her face in his arm, "Amelius'll be fine, you just watch." he smiled reassuringly, sincerely hoping that his comforting would not be accurate.

...Present Day...

Mama Cosma smiled as she closed the door to her house, placing her shopping on the table and checking on the two robot women that her husband had once made for her as a birthday gift. She didn't like them, she didn't want them and she had kept them deactivated in the closet for several centuries, but then again, they had almost separated Cosmo and Wanda, so she wasn't exactly sure how to feel about them. They were currently busying themselves with cleaning her house, a good thing to because she really rather disliked clutter. This was unfortunate, as no sooner had she thought this than three blue winged creatures burst through her wall, accompanied by an equally blue haired woman.

"Is this the one," Anti-Rudrick growled, angry that no one had yet thought to release him from his straight jacket.

"Yeah! That's 'er. Mrs green 'air, Big Mama Cosma," Anti-Wanda guffawed, obviously finding something funny about the furious being next to her.

"Big Mama Cosma!" Anti-Amelius chanted next to her, "God, I love this kid!"

Garovaki groaned. What a bunch of idiots. She marched forwards, easily hacking into the robots when they stepped forwards to protect their mistress.

"What's going on here?" Mama Cosma questioned.

"We're taking over Mrs Cosma," Garovaki grinned, "and we've been told to bring you to our boss." She lifted Mama Cosma off the ground, and was quite surprised when something impacted with her face.

... ...

Timmy, who had at the time been asleep since 10pm, was rudely awoken by a small atomic explosion in the middle of his room as Jorgen VonStrangle appeared in the middle of it.

"Wake up puny human child," Jorgen shouted, "Fairy World is under attack and only your puny human powers can save us." He watched as Timmy's three fairies dragged themselves out of there fishbowl, "Oh, and bring your fairies."

"Uggh, why do you need me. Get some other stupid Chosen One." Timmy moaned, trying to get up and banging his head on a low shelf.

"Ummm... OK...This isn't reassuring." Jorgen said. He lifted his wand and, with just a dreg of his massive fairy powers, poofed them all into the centre of Fairy World.

Timmy found himself crouched behind a bush, watching quietly as Red, standing on a cliff in front of a horde of Anti-Fairies, who were gorging themselves on popcorn and watching the spectacle.

"Behold!" Red shouted dramatically, as nearby, Anti-Juandissimo looked in a hand mirror, readjusting his mask "The princess Kaycie Twinklespark who, much like Harry Potter, avoided the clutches of the Anti-Fairies so many years ago, when both her parents failed. Soon all of Fairy World will be crushed under foot, and Princess Kaycie will be ground to dust by this giant shredding...machine..._thing_, and what is left of her will be added to the ashes of her parents and scattered into the wind.

"Ohhh, I don't like the sound of that," a voice from behind Kaycie complained, Kaycie, although strapped into a rather complicated shredder turned her head to see, to her surprise, a pile of reddish dust talking to her.

"Oh hi Kaycie," the reddish dust said cheerily, "it's me, your Dad."

"Dad" Kaycie blinked, "I thought you were dead."

"Well, we are,"a nearby pile of blue dust said, "it's only black magic keeping us here, so we're only really here out of spite, I think Anti-Cosmo's been keeping us in a drawer for the past few thousand years."

In his hiding place Jorgen fidgeted, he had the horrible suspicion that he was sitting on a thorn bush, but it may have just been Cosmo. He wasn't at all comfortable, he was surrounded by idiots, in the middle of an Anti-Fairy invasion, and, even worse, both Anti-Cosmo clones, the ones he had been keeping in that big magic bubble in the basement, had escaped. Cloning Anti-Fairies may have seemed futile and stupid, until one realised that Anti-Fairies could clone naturally, but it weakened the original Anti-Fairies power, causing the original Anti-Cosmo to only be a third as powerful. Jorgen gulped, feeling shivers run down his back, as he watched the blue demons shout, waving flags and arming wand-zookas and other weapons as they prepared for a fight. He looked over at Wanda, who, ignoring the other Fairies, was gazing squarely at the Anti-Fairy in the cloak, who seemed to be trying to brush his hair without taking off his hood, she groaned.

"We need to stop them," Timmy said finally, Jorgen nodded, getting up from his hiding place and heading straight towards Anti-Mike, who he lifted off the ground and began to pummel. Timmy and his Fairies, taking advantage of this distraction, headed towards Red and Kaycie, only to be stopped as Anti-Juandissimo stepped out of the crowd.

"Stop!" he said, displaying no emotion, "if you want to save your friend, you will have to go through me, the dashingly handsome and handsomely dashing Anti-Juandissimo."

"Dashingly handsome, hmm," Wanda mused, "so why wear that mask, Juandissimo?"

"Err...What are you talking about?" 'Anti-Juandissimo' asked.

"It's obvious," Wanda groaned, "you carry a mirror, you were brushing your hair, you speak with a Spanish accent, it's a really bad impersonation."

"But... it has to be an Anti-Fairy, he's using black magic," Cosmo stammered.

"Yes," 'Anti-Juandissimo' threw back his hood and pulled of his mask, "I am."

"GASP," gasped Anti-Cosmo, "Anti-Jundissimo is in fact the Anti-Anti- Juandissimo. MEN DESTROY HIM!"

"Quiet you," growled another Anti-Cosmo, smashing the original into pixels, before doubling in power, "He's on our side."

"Why Juandissimo?" Wanda asked, "I mean, I know you were kind of bitter about me not marrying you, but, why do this?"

"I do it for you, Wanda my love," Juandissimo bowed his head, "Once Red is in charge of Fairy World, and Cosmo is dead, I will be able to **force** you to love me again, rather than have to chase you constantly which, while it is good for my colon, is muy fastidioso." At that Cosmo punched him, and Juandissimo turned Cosmo into a frog and pulled out his double ended wand-saber (like light sabers but magic) "Now, Cosmo. You will DIE!"

"Back off Juandissimo," Timmy growled as he raised his own green wand-saber, which Poof had magically poofed up, and threw on a brown traveler's cloak. Behind Juandissimo, Red grinned, turning Cosmo back into his original form and pulling him up to the cliff.

"Hellooo Cossy," Red grinned, "fancy a game. And by that I mean I'm going to kill you now."

"Uh Oh." Cosmo ducked out the way of Red, drawing a gun. Unfortunately by drawing a gun I mean he literally drew a gun on a nearby rock, before picking it up and throwing it at Red.

Nearby Jorgen was also armed, blasting away at Anti-Fairies with his Duck-Zooka.

"YES!" he roared, "Who's the jerk with the anger management problem now?"

"You are, dude," a voice said from behind him as a black smoke cloud filled the area. Anti-Amelius stood in the smoke, armed with four wand-sabers (and two additional arms).

"Yeah, I'd run if I where you, Mama's comin' an' she is maaad."

"Steal my husband's face would you?" Mama Cosma shrieked as she turned the corner. Anti-Amelius gulped

_Note: Well, that's this chapter done. We finally have all our fights under way, so it's not long till the end of this story._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If anyone still reads these, then I do not own FOP, Red, Amelius or Kaycie, they are property of Butch Hartman and Kelsey Jackson... oh whats the point.

AN: In my story Anti-Fairies have the ability to clone, although this weakens them. The reason I believe this is because, if you watch the swarms of Anti-Fairies in 'That old black magic' you will notice that Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda appear three times. _(Kills self for being so nerdy)_

**Chapter Eight**

Fairy World 12000 years ago

Amelius stood at the Rainbow bridge, the edge of Fairy World and the only safe route out, his lab coat blowing in the wind as he watched the chaos he had created. Buildings fell into rubble, demonic creatures traversed the sky as fairies fought desperately to pen them into the center of the city. He turned away, saddened by his own creation, sickened that he could never return to see his friends, his wife, his son. Baby Cosmo, he barely knew him and now he would never get a chance. He looked down at the great blue and green ball beneath him, hoping that he could find a new home there, where they couldn't find him. He looked up as he heard footsteps, and nearly fell backwards as Andromedan bowled into him, his body covered in blistering blue patched and his mouth still smoking slightly. Amelius gulped, Andy wasn't even his own kid and he'd dragged him into this, he winced slightly as he heard Gordon's voice above the crowd of police now assembled.

"Attention Amelius Cosma, we have you partially surrounded, the Rainbow bridge has been blockaded, I repeat, the rainbow bridge has been blockaded." Red grimaced, grabbing the megaphone off Gordon.

"Give yourself in Amelius. No one wants you to escape..." Mama Cosma glared at him, "I mean get hurt. Please Amelius, don't make a fight of it." Amelius gazed at his wife, as Red put an arm around her to comfort her. He watched Hassian as the man tried to fight his way through the police barricade, wand held high in defence of his friend. He saw Creevey staring solemnly back at him, powerless to help and he saw Anti-Amelius, Anti-Mike and the other Anti-Fairies fighting furiously to get at him. His Anti-Self sneered and waved. A single tear trickled down Amelius' cheek.

"Goodbye Mr Cosma." Amelius sniffed.

He turned to Andy, pushing him away, towards the boys father and took a step back, tumbling over the edge of the cloud, and falling down to the earth below. Andy turned, staring down over the edge of Fairy World, and then at his father, who stared down at Andromedan, knowing what was going to happen before it did; Creevey rushed forwards, but it was to late. Andy jumped, plummeting head first after Amelius, hand outstretched.

Amelius felt as though he were lying in bed, all his fear had faded and his wings had stopped aching, he saw Andy speed towards him; as the Anti- Fairies where pushed back into a great glass box that fairy councilor Everwand had created and Fairy World disappeared in a sea of clouds. Five minutes later he hit the ground (yep, it was just that long a drop).

Back on Fairy World, Creevey Clarion collapsed on the ground, his head spinning, full of pictures. He gave a soft moan, tears rolling down his cheeks. Hassian ran over to the man, helping him up and passing him a hankie. Red frowned, hiding his glee from Mama Cosma as he turned towards her. He put a hand on her shoulder as he walked her away.

"_Finally,_" Red thought.

...present day...

It didn't take long for Mama Cosma to deal with the Anti-Fairies. What with the massive store of weaponry, which she had bought for the express purposes of torturing Wanda, it was actually rather easy. Jorgen mopped his brow, turning to Mama Cosma and thanking her.

"No trouble," the green haired, slightly homicidal fairy smiled, "Now you run along and get rid of all those pesky Anti-Fairies and leave Wanda to me."

"Err... Wanda's actually on our side."

"Really, are you sure," Mama Cosma looked somewhat dejected, "and I already made a mount for her head. Maybe I could decapitate her, just in case."

"No." Jorgen glared, before turning towards Anti-Cosmo.

"Well," Anti-Cosmo gulped, feeling his throat go dry, "this is a tad unfortunate."

"So many Anti-Fairies. Thousands. And I'm the only thing standing between Fairy World and utter oblivion." Jorgen grinned, lowering his wand, "YES!"

...

Unfortunately, despite Jorgen's rousing success against the Anti-Fairies, Timmy and his three fairies were still having a pretty bad time. Cosmo simply wasn't tough enough to beat up a stick, let alone a criminal mastermind and, while Wanda was perfectly capable of tearing Juandissimo limb from limb, the arrival of Garovaki and Anti-Cupid during the break between chapters had her hard pressed for victory. Timmy dodged out of the way of Anti-Jorgen, who was trying, very unsuccessfully, to stop him from getting near the Giant-Shredding-Machine-Thing and saving Kaycie. Kaycie shouted out to him as he got nearer.

"Timmy! Press the big red button!" Timmy reached out and pressed it, setting the machine from 'Gloating speed' (very slow) to 'Kill her already'.

"Opps." Lilithantain grinned apologetically, "I meant the green button."

"Dad," groaned Kaycie.

"What, I have been for more than 9'000 years, cut me some slack. Geez."

Timmy looked around, searching for a green button. It was surprisingly difficult to find. Kaycie struggled in her bonds, for once wishing that she had Timmy's silly buck teeth, which she thought would come in pretty handy for chewing through ropes. Timmy found the button and was about to press it, when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Anti-Amelius grinned lopsidedly. Timmy tried to scream, but finding his mouth filled with Anti-Fairy arm, bit down instead, his two buck teeth sinking into the flesh as easily as scissors through paper. He pushed the creature backwards and spat, a horrible taste filled his mouth, an unpleasant mix of his Mom's cooking and some sort of horrible iron medicine. Anti-Amelius grinned, his flesh already healing itself, and threw himself at the pink hatted boy, Timmy winced as he grabbed at him, catching his hat and throwing it into the grinding machine, disgusted that he hadn't got the boy. Timmy stared at the creature, rage building inside him. He had no idea why he suddenly felt like this, he hadn't even liked the hat that much, but still, it had been his thing, the thing that had made Timmy Timmy. It was a berserk button that should never have been pressed. He threw his wand-saber into the machine, narrowly avoiding chopping off Kaycie's legs, who, despite the inordinate amount of time it had taken Timmy to save her, had not yet been ripped up by the thing. Timmy grasped the smirking Anti-Fairy by the point of his hair, slamming him against the machine, and knocking him unconscious. He then proceeded to press the green button, releasing a somewhat wowed Kaycie, who fell to the floor, narrowly missing Timmy when he attempted to catch her. She landed on her head and pulled herself unsteadily to her feet, using Poof as a support, before turning to Timmy.

"Umm... thanks." Kaycie smiled, shuffling her feet nervously.

"Err...Your welcome." Timmy replied hesitantly, wondering whether he should take out a restraining order against the purple haired girl, just in case she turned out like Tootie, "sorry about the whole, almost getting you killed thing."

"Th-that's okay." Kaycie kept her eyes fixed on Poof, her feet, Jorgen VonStrangle going ballistic on Anti-Cosmo, anywhere but Timmy. Timmy backed off slightly, reaching for his, Anti-Tootie protective shield, worried that she would pull of a mask and turn into the spectacled stalker at any moment.

"OK." he quickly changed the subject, "you stay here, I'll go deal with Red." Timmy turned, running off as fast as his legs could carry him. Kaycie looked around picking up the ropes that had been used to tie her. It didn't take her long to spot Wanda, furiously batting away her three attackers as she desperately struggled to go to Cosmo's aid. Kaycie grinned evily, before sneaking up behind the villainous blue haired fairy and fastening the rope around her leg. Kaycie turned, taking the other side of the rope and tyeing it to a flagpole, hoisting Garovaki high into the air. Buoyed by the sudden unexplained disappearance of her enemy, Wanda was easily able to overcome Juandissimo and dodge past Anti-Cupid, as she hurried off to help Cosmo.

...

Cosmo stumbled backwards as Red's fist came into contact with his face. Red twisted around, slamming his shoulder into Cosmo's face as the man fell and slamming his wand-saber into Cosmo's stomach. Cosmo collapsed onto his hands and knees, looking up helplessly as Red stood over him.

"Why don't you fight back Cosmo?" he kicked Cosmo into the air, the green haired fairy span high into the air, before landing several feet away on his back, "Think you're better than me, huh?"

"I don't want to hurt you Uncle Red. Why do you hate me so much?" Cosmo muttered. Red smacked him round the face.

"You're _his_ son, Cosmo."

"Cosmo!" Cosmo heard his godsons voice, "Don't worry! I'm coming to help you! I'll only be a minute." Cosmo grinned, filled with new confidence. He got up, dodged Red's attack and punched him with all his strength in the face. Red lifted his wand, and turned Cosmo into a toaster.

It took Timmy another ten minutes to reach Dangerously-high peak, where Red and Cosmo were fighting. As soon as he came close to Cosmo, however, he was sent flying by a blast from Red's wand. He skidded across the floor and landed, smoking and charred, behind a rock. When he looked up, he found himself face to face with Mama Cosma, who beamed at him.

"Timmy! How nice to see you. How are you? How's Wanda?"

"Err, she's fine Mama Cosma," Timmy replied, somewhat surprised by the womens apparent friendliness.

"Shame." Mama Cosma muttered. "Now Timmy, I have a request. You see my precious Cosmo is fighting against his Uncle Red who, for some unexplainable reasons, seems to think it's a good idea to release the Anti-Fairies and commit mass genocide..." Timmy stared at her, the women was explaining this as if Red was no more than a naughty child, couldn't she see that he was obviously evil.

"Mama Cosma, Cosmo can't win on his own! He's fighting with a rock!" he interrupted, trying to snap the woman out of it.

"Well... I suppose we could create some sort of vortex that would suck the Anti-Fairies back to the Crypt. Once their gone we can easily catch Red and lock him up in Abracatraz for a few years." Timmy glared at her, "Well what do you expect, I did date him all the way through high school and marry his best friend. I'm not exactly going to hate him, am I?"

"So we just suck them into Anti-Fairy World?" Timmy asked.

"Yes."

"Giant hoover?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of large tornado."

"Yeah. Let's go with that." Timmy replied. Mama Cosma raised her wand, creating a great glowing light. She smiled, it felt good to be doing this after so long in retirement. She floated out from behind the rock, holding her wand above her head as though it was a lethal weapon. Red turned away from Cosmo, who he had turned into a punching bag and had been mercilessly beating. He grinned maliciously.

"And just what are you gonna do with that?"

...

Kaycie had been talking, just talking. It had been practically all she had been doing, talking to her mom and dad. She had so much catching up to do, after all. She had just finished telling them about her time in Dimmsdale, when the wind suddenly picked up. She watched, amazed, as the Anti-Fairies were dragged across the ground towards a giant tornado.

"That's not good," muttered her father.

"What do you mean?" questioned Kaycie, "We've won."

"Yes dear," said Asaritha, "but that thing sucks in all anti-magic."

"And that's pretty much all that we're made of."

"WHAT?" Kaycie cried, bursting into tears, "NO! You can't leave me! I've only just found you again!"

"I know it's hard dear," Asaritha told her, "but you'll survive. You only found out about us a few days ago." The dust of the two fairies began to lift of the ground, pulling towards the tornado. "Just imagine you're Harry Potter."

"Who?" asked Kaycie.

Lilithantain sighed as he disappeared into the tornado, "Doesn't that girl read."

Kaycie sat on the ground, crying, she practically flooded the whole of Fairy World. Anti-Mike softened, noticing the little girl sitting there alone. He had a soft spot for humans, being one himself, and couldn't stand to see them too upset. He stopped himself, digging his fingers into the ground.

"I've had a great time bein' your enemy, kid," Anti-Mike smiled.

"Yeah! Yeah! Me too!" grinned Anti-Cupid.

"Fell free to fight usss any time," Anti-Binky hissed.

"We'll be waiting to kill you next time..." Anti-Mike finished as the three were sucked into the twister. Kaycie smiled, it was a horrible sentiment, but they had been trying to cheer her up.

She grinned, "You know Poof, it might seem strange, but I think I might have made a few friends today." A knife shot out of nowhere, almost skewering her.

"And definitely a lot of enemies."

...

Red grinned, standing on the cliff with his wand in his hand. He turned to Cosmo and laughed.

"This is your plan? It's pathetic. Sure you get rid of the Anti-Fairies, but I'm not an Anti-Fairy," he took one step towards Cosmo, then another, until he was looming over him. "How do you get rid of me, smart guy?" Red raised his wand, "Goodbye Cosmo Cosma!" he spat maliciously.

"See ya Red," called Timmy from behind him. The Red haired fairy turned. His eyes widened as he saw a blue bus, with bat wings and the words 'Anti-Fairy Grand Tour' written on it heading towards him. He could see that buck-toothed half wit, Anti-Wanda, sitting behind the wheel, grinning like an idiot. He blinked, his throat went dry.

"Now what the devil possessed me to give them a bus?"

He was hit by the full force of the bus and flung into the tornado, which disappeared as quickly as it come, leaving only one of the villains left. Juandissimo smiled, looking up at Wanda.

"So does this mean we're not dating," he asked. Wanda shook her head and raised her wand.

When Juandissimo opened his eyes he was completely surrounded by dinosaurs.

"Ooh," Juandissimo grinned, "no T-rexes, how thoughtful." he heard a roar, "oh wait there's one there." Juandissimo got to his feet, turned and ran as fast as his fairy legs could carry him.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own FOP, Red, Kaycie or Amelius

**Chapter Nine**

Anti-Fairy World, Thirteen

Red Black woke up, he was alive. Sure his Ribs hurt and one of his legs wasn't connected but that was nothing a couple of band aids wouldn't fix. He groaned in pain, trying to get up, but realising that the bus was still on top of him, and reached out towards where his wand should have been.

"Looking for this," Red winced as the voice of Anti-Cosmo drifted down to him.

"Give that back to me." Red gasped, feeling his lungs crushed by the bus.

"Oh I think not." the monocle wearing Anti-Fairy replied, "you've caused quite enough trouble already. I mean the invasion was fun, but really. Trying to assassinate Cosmo is a bit much. I'm his Anti-Fairy, I decide when he dies. You got that... _Dad_?" Anti-Cosmo grinned, taunting the man responsible for his freedom and creation was almost as fun as causing nine hundred years of bad luck.

"Oh when I get out of here I'm going to rip your wings off. You are so... so grounded mister!" Red shouted, unaware of the cogitations of this sentence. The Anti-Fairies laughed their heads off.

"Ah man!" Anti-Cupid guffawed, turning to the Anti-fairies behind him. "DROP ANOTHER FEW BUSES LADS!" he hollered. Red gasped as they fell on him.

"Sweet, talk ya way outta that one pommy." Mike sneered, turning to Anti-Cosmo, who nodded, and the blue winged creatures scattered.

"WAIT!" Red called after them, "PLEASE! I CREATED YOU! I PLACED THE HAIRDYE! I GAVE YOU LIFE!" he trailed off as two black cloaked figures appeared over him.

"Red Black?" one asked. Red didn't answer.

"That's him." The second figure threw back her hood and Red's eyes widened as Garovaki looked down at him.

"Mr Black," one of the figures began, "my name is Grimoire Flowerpetal. I represent a figure of some importance in Fairy World and, after viewing your performance today, would be very happy if you were to join us."

"I'll do anything," Red shuddered, "if you'll just get these buses off of me." Garovaki looked at the other man, who shrugged ("buses aren't my specialty"). Red groaned again, his pupils rolling back in his head as he fell unconscious.

...

A week later, Timmy found himself walking down his road to the end of the block, towards a winged taxi, the same kind that usually arrived to take godparents when they became no longer needed. Yet this magical cab had not come for fairies, or at least not godparents. Kaycie Clark stood on the edge of the edge of the road, flanked by the very two fairy warriors she had arrived with. Timmy didn't know why he had bothered to get up that morning, it was windy and a light cover of snow lay on the ground. Timmy found it odd that it should be snowing, being July as it was. But he had been told it was a thank you present from the Fairy Council and had thought it was best not to question them (The thunderstorms they'd sent after the Darkness had been bad enough). Kaycie beamed at Timmy as she saw him approach, waving vigorously. Timmy rolled his eyes, if he didn't watch his step, that girl would turn into a real Tootie. She stopped waving when he walked out from under a tree that had been shadowing his head, to reveal a light blue cap perched on the top of his head. It didn't suit him, and made her want to giggle. But, then again, that would would be rude, so she just gawked at him instead. He glared at her and she stopped that too, starring awkwardly at one's feet was a much better idea.

"Timmy! Wow... nice hat," she giggled slightly "Um, well... I'll be off now, the council says I can't stay here, after what the Anti-Fairies almost did... And Griffry isn't old enough to know about Fairies yet." Kaycie brightened up, "So, anyway, I'm off to live with my uncle."

"The crazy one or the stupid one?" Timmy asked.

"Crazy one," Kaycie admitted, "the stupid one's already got a godchild. Lives on a farm somewhere. The crazy one's apparently much safer, 'cos he lives in Fairy World."

Timmy smiled, looking down at the three dogs standing nearby, who grinned back at him, then up at Kaycie again. He drew a tattered pink object out of his pocket and handed it over to Kaycie. Kaycie looked down, stunned; this was Timmy's pink hat, the one that had fallen into the shredder. As far as she knew it was the only one he had (unbeknown to her, Timmy's mom had actually bought him seventy more when she found out his hat was missing. But that was besides the point). Kaycie smiled warmly, putting the hat in her back pack and climbing into the cab, her brown haired guardians following her. She looked out the window, waving as the cab flew off. Timmy smiled weakly, lifting one hand open palmed as the magical cab flew off and out of sight in the direction of Fairy World.

Timmy turned away,walking back down the road with his three fairies in tow. He was caught inside his own head, busy thinking about what had happened. He was so busy in fact, that he didn't see a shadowy figure in a lumpy long coat round the corner and head towards him, his head buried in a book.

"Seems like that's the end of Red Black," Wanda said, turning to Timmy. Timmy grinned widely, his buck teeth becoming even more noticeable than usual.

"Yeah. But it makes me wonder, why was Red like that?"

"Well..." Wanda hesitated thinking for a moment, "It's probably best of Cosmo tells you." Cosmo grinned, beginning his story.

"When I was little..." Cosmo stopped as Timmy bumped into the man in the long coat, causing both man and boy to fall, landing on their backs. "Errm, I mean... WOOF?"

"Oh sorry," the man smiled, getting up, he sounded slightly British and had brown hair and a little goatee that made him look slightly crazy. Timmy pulled himself up, apologizing. The man grinned, picking up a book called _Stormy Seas: a guide for coping with humans _Timmy stared at it. The man stared at Cosmo. Timmy dismissed it, walking past the man in the long coat, who stared after them. The man stared at the green dog, and the small circular puppy stared back at him.

"Could it be?" The man shrugged and reached inside his pocket, drawing a particularly large block of chocolate out of his pocket and hurling it at Poof, who swallowed it in one go. The man turned, walking away. As he did so a head popped out of his coat. A purple and blue parrot who looked up at the man.

"Was that?"

"Nah, can't be..."

Timmy turned to Cosmo and the green haired fairy began his story. As the four walked into the distance, through the snow.

"When I was little Uncle Red always seemed kinda distant. Didn't seem to like me all that much. So anyway, on my sixth Fairy birthday..."

THE END


End file.
